<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Plague by theprincesjester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355341">The Plague</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincesjester/pseuds/theprincesjester'>theprincesjester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>history and broad daylight have become one [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Insidious (Movies), Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Donovan and Ray also make appearances!!, M/M, b ut, i also promise i've been working on the main work, i might make a part two to this!!, i promise no one dies, i'm still not sure yet though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincesjester/pseuds/theprincesjester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When one gets sick, most get sick. </p><p>It becomes a three to six battle, the infected quarantined to the living room, while those that are still unaffected manage to hide in the kitchen, debating on if plague masks are a necessity at this time. </p><p>And Specs is pretty sure that if he hears someone compare Han Solo to an ewok one more time, he's going to cry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Specs/Tucker (Insidious)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>history and broad daylight have become one [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of true events.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Really, Specs figured it probably started sometime during the Star Wars marathon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, really, traced back to the fact that he had never actually finished the Star Wars series, which had caused Tucker and Lawrence both to look at him with horror and decide that it was high time they all sat down and actually watched the movies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because apparently it was a “crime” he had never seen them (he didn’t want to mention the actual crimes anyone in the family had committed, but they were definitely the first thing that had come to mind after hearing that.) But then, if you wanted to blame the Star Wars marathon, then that meant you should probably also blame the almost-burnt brownies and the too-hard cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his defense, he had gotten distracted yelling at Anakin Skywalker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, maybe, it really got started when he had binged The Witcher. Yeah… that sounded right, considering the timeline. Or maybe it was when Donovan and David had taken Diana and Elise on a trip to see Ray, promising to return before the weekend was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, really, in the end, he figured didn’t matter anyways--all that any of them were completely certain of was that it had started at some point. What did matter, to him, was the fact that there were only two adults and one child left standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, I’ve heard of people dying of this shit,” David muttered from his spot on the couch, next to Lawrence and Donovan, in the living room. Specs shook his head, grabbing another mug of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No morbid talk! I told you, death has been outlawed for all of you. Besides, you know that if we’re going to start our morbid conversations, I want to at least be present,” Specs slid into the room, being careful of the mug and putting it on the table. Tucker sighed, and Specs gave him a sympathetic pat on the head. “Plague got you down?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>plague</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lawrence corrected before coughing. “We’re just…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sick. Plague. Gonna try to infect us all.” Specs nodded, waving a hand. “I’ve heard it all before,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about ‘no morbid conversation’?” Donovan looked up at him, almost glaring. Specs shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one that caught the plague,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we please stop calling it that?” Lawrence sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker nodded. “I hate to say it, but I agree with the doctor man. Is there… another name you can use?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specs shrugged. “I’ll be back, I don’t want to catch whatever it is you all have,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he slid away again, going back to the kitchen, where Adam and Diana were waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still dying?” Adam asked, helping Diana onto his lap. She hugged him, now used to the exaggeration of the sickness and laughing a little. Specs nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Every last one of them. I’m thinking about getting us some plague masks,” He nodded again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Adam shook his head. “Y’know what? Go for it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specs laughed. “Well, then, when you get hit with it, don’t complain to me too much,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, he figured that being the last men standing wasn’t that bad, even if it meant that they were surrounded by almost-zombies, the sick in the family all staying on the couch, for the most part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more Star Wars-watching, and Specs was pretty sure that if he heard Han Solo get compared to an ewok another time, he might cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, it hadn’t taken too much to convince Ray to make a visit (to help take care of the sick), and it ended up being a five-to-four battle, the former all sick, the latter trying to avoid it at all costs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch… and another one bites the dust,” Specs announced, looking at Adam, who glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I coughed once.” Adam flipped him off, and Lawrence gave a small smile, pushing both him and Diana away when they tried to cuddle with him. Adam “hmmph’d”, picking the girl up and hugging her, muttering that they would find somewhere better to cuddle, and taking her to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray shrugged. “Oranges?” he held the fruit up, offering it to any that wanted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ray… and no offense… but what the fuck are oranges going to do against… against…” Donovan had started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The plague?” Specs suggested. Donovan hesitated before shrugging, then nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t encourage him,” David muttered, stretching out on the couch and stealing the blanket from Donovan and Lawrence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late.” Tucker sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “Might as well. Feel like shit, anyways, what harm can an orange do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, another one did bite the dust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Ray, actually--Lawrence muttered something about how he had probably been exposed to it when they had gone to visit him over the weekend, and all the others had decided not to question the logic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elise had finally managed to steal a blanket from Tucker, which had caused Specs to have to get another, which resulted in him getting three more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, apparently, they were all a family of blanket-hogs, and no amount of aching bones and sore throats and feeling like complete piles of shit would change that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specs had leaned down and kissed Tucker’s forehead, then their daughter’s, before retreating back to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three to six, now. Who do you think’ll drop next?” He turned to face Adam and Diana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana shrugged. “Dunno,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully no one. They look fucking miserable,” Adam peaked through the door, into the living room, where all of the “infected” had made camp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still up for those plague masks?” Specs asked the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah!” Diana nodded. Adam almost laughed, choking a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you can’t say that around your mother, okay? And be careful saying that around your dad, Jesus Christ, they both just might kill me,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specs shrugged. “Maybe you had it coming,” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Final Countdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana gets infected. It's between Specs and Adam, now. </p><p>And Adam feels absolutely ridiculous in his mask.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another short installment, because another one has fallen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Specs had been humming The Final Countdown under his breath, Diana in Adam’s lap as he sat at the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When’ll they get better?” Diana had asked, completely serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I’m honestly not sure. They won’t die, though,” Specs gave her a small, almost awkward smile as he shrugged. “We’re just being dramatic with the plague thing,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana had nodded. “Can I take the soup out with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specs looked to Adam, who shrugged before nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t bother me,” Adam answered. “But I’m not goin’ out there and getting myself infected with whatever this shit is,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specs almost laughed, smacking his arm. “Adam, language! There’s a child in the room,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s never stopped you before,” Adam countered as Specs and Diana started carrying bowls of soup out to those that had been dubbed “The Infected”, which, at that time, consisted of: Lawrence, David, Donovan, Ray, Tucker, and Specs and Tucker’s daughter, Elise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, neither Specs or Adam had yet made the trip to the store to get any masks for those that were still well, so Diana and her uncle moved as quickly as they could before retreating back to the kitchen, where Adam was waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still dying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still dying.” Specs nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Specs could practically hear the bass and the drums in his ear the second time Diana coughed, a sound that almost hurt his own chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… another one bites the dust,” Adam let out a little laugh as he carried her out to her dad, who finally opened his arms and let her curl up in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And another one gone, and another one gone,” Specs finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More medicine?” Adam asked as he reached for his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And masks.” Specs nodded, reaching for his own. “We’ll be right back!” He shouted to the group of now seven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Tucker shouted back, then coughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specs shook his head. “Guess it’s just us, now, huh?” He looked to Adam, who shrugged. “Wonder who’ll get hit next,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the final countdown,” Adam nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I look ridiculous.” Adam took the mask off of his face, looking at his brother skeptically. Specs shrugged, adjusting his own on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to risk the plague. At the very least, I don’t want to go down before you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t there… some kind of other way we could try to avoid getting infected?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Masks.” Specs pointed at the one on his face. “You don’t have to wear yours if you don’t want to, but when I’m the last man standing, down pitch a fit,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rolled his eyes. “As if. If anything, you’ve probably already got it, and aren’t showing symptoms yet,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re learning from your doctor boyfriend,” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. another one bites the dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Did you finally go down?” Lawrence gave him a sympathetic look, and Diana shifted, making room for Adam, as he held his arms open for a hug. Specs pushed his brother to him, and Adam fell onto Lawrence’s lap, the three of them now in a pile. Specs shook his head, then turned around to look at Tucker and Elise. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amanda makes an appearance!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Specs almost blasted Another One Bites The Dust when Adam finally succumbed to it, leaving him the last man standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you the mask would help,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think your mask did jack shit,” Adam glared at him as he was marched to the living room with the rest of the infected, Lawrence looking better than he had when he had started but still not well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you finally go down?” Lawrence gave him a sympathetic look, and Diana shifted, making room for Adam, as he held his arms open for a hug. Specs pushed his brother to him, and Adam fell onto Lawrence’s lap, the three of them now in a pile. Specs shook his head, then turned around to look at Tucker and Elise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are you two feeling? Any better?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker groaned and shook his head. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elise was close to falling asleep, hugging her dad tighter as she shrugged. Specs nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go hide in the kitchen, away from all of you zombies, now,” he said, patting Tucker’s shoulder before leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They all have the… what?” she asked him again, trying to get some confirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The plague,” Specs repeated. Amanda laughed from over the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The… plague. Like… the bubonic plague?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but no. I’m pretty sure it’s the flu,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit. Need any help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Specs leaned against the counter as he nodded. “I’ll even provide a mask for you, if you need it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I think I’ll be okay, but I’ll let you know if I need to take you up on that offer. See you soon,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you soon,” Specs repeats to his friend, closing his eyes and adjusting his mask. “At least I’m the last man standing,” he decides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the last man standing,” he greets her, opening the door to let Amanda into the apartment. She snorts a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That might not necessarily be a good thing. It could hit you the hardest,” She entered the room, looking at the sick that have taken up camp in the entire living room. “Jesus Christ, you weren’t joking,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed him to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he held a doctor’s mask out to her, similar to the one he was wearing. She took it, adjusting it and sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I get sick because of this, I’m going to fight you all. At least, once you’re well,” she glared at him. He smiled, then realised she couldn’t see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He nodded. “That seems fair enough to me,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m also going to be honest with you, I don’t know that this’ll do that much,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam didn’t wear his, and now look at him.” Specs defended himself. Amanda stopped, then shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the two took soup out to the living room for those that were sick, not staying too long for fear of catching it themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t plan on staying too terribly long, really,” Amanda said once they returned to the kitchen. “But if you need anything else, don’t hesitate to text or something,” she gave him a quick smile as she handed back the mask. Specs nodded, taking it and setting it on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you,” he returned the smile and nodded. She left, leaving him alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat in the chair and sighed. It was going to be a long wait to see if he went down or not. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's Gonna Get Ya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Specs is still the only one well, but has been possibly "cooking the books". <br/>Lawrence has made a bit of an improvement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another really short addition as I procrastinate against homework and try to avoid getting sick.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Specs was in denial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was… kind of fair, all things considered. And really, his temperature wasn’t that high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, that was his reasoning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good thing he didn’t show it to any of the others, although Lawrence had begun to feel much better and was moving around again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Specs finally caved, curiosity getting the best of him, and decided to take his temperature, the thermometer half out of his ear, he internally groaned at the 99.7 that greeted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, fuck,” he muttered, quickly hiding it and turning the damned thing off. He felt fine enough to function, and he sure as hell wasn’t letting himself go down that quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, Adam had taken to trying to cough on him to infect him, as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you’re like a fucking child,” Specs glared, dodging away and putting some distance between himself and his brother, standing near Tucker. Adam stuck his tongue out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna get it, y’know,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, I’m not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David cocked his head to the side. “You know, Steve, I don’t know that you’ve taken your temperature yet,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Specs crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it again,” Adam glared, almost making a threatening movement to get closer. Specs readied himself to move backwards, away from his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He accepted the thermometer that Lawrence held out to him, sighing in relief to find his temperature had gone down from earlier. He held it up proudly, and Adam nodded, almost clapping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah, you’re getting sick, too!” Adam sat next to Lawrence, nodding. Specs shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, if anything, it’s gone down from earlier. It was about 99.7, and that was with it half out of my ear,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...isn’ that that… that thing from that musical you seem to like so much? Les Mis?” Donovan asked, just barely awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tucker fixed him with a concerned look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like… like baking the novels, or…” Donovan shrugged, letting himself trail off. Lawrence’s eyebrows were furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cooking the books?” the blond eventually prompted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Donovan pointed at him. “Exactly like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specs shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, I’m fine now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam groaned and threw a pillow at him, Specs smiling before going back to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did his best to hide his cough, grabbing himself something to drink and doing his best to keep his sneeze as quiet as he could. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>